DESIRES
by Black95White
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun lelaki manis blasteran korea-jepang yang terperangkap akan cinta pada sosok lelaki mesterius yang ia menolongnya. Choi siwon lelaki karimastik, yang hanya memberikan Harap semata pada kyuhyun. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh siwon bahwa kyuhyun adalah "Keinginan-nya. Untuk EVENT "Super Junior December Wish's " WonKyu Versi-, semoga WKS/Wship mebantu memajukan FF WonKyu!


|| **Kyuhyun pov** ||

.

.

Gedung kantor royal inc. Sudah terlihat aku menghela napas berat, tidak ingin menampakkan kaki ku kedalam gedung itu. Hari ini jadwalku melapor ke kantor sembari menyerahkan laporan kemajuan kuliah ku. kepada sekertarisnya tuan kangin.

Selama aku berkerja untuk tuan kangin, aku tidak pernah absen sehari pun. Maka, ketika aku tidak muncul di kantor selama seminggu, tuan kangin mengirim sekretarisnya untuk mengujungiku dirumah. Berlebihan namun itu benar terjadi.

aku berjalan ke arah wanita berjas hitam pendek dan rok pendeknya juga yang senada dengan warna jas- yang ia kenakan, wanita itu bangkit lalu tersenyum ramah kepada ku .

"Sudah menyelesaikan nya kyuhyun-san." Jelas sekali Kalimat itu benada geli di indra pendengaran ku.

"Yah, seperti itulah sunny-san." Sunny-wanita berjas hitam berambut coklat di sangul rapi itu hanya mengagukan kepala nya. mengerti akan dari makna ucapaku.

"Apa dia ada ?." Ucap ku waspada.

"Yah temuilah." Aku tersenyum simpul lalu berterima kasih pada wanita ramah ini

Yah, Tujuan ku kesini hanya ingin menyelesaikan massalah ku dengan tuan kangin. Sie- bos yang terlalu tangguh saat di dalam kekuasaannya.

Tok - Tok

"Masuk ." Suaranya bahkan terlalu berat dan dalam untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang mempunyai sifat setenang air.

Aku langsung berjalan menghampirinya yang memandangiku dengan berkas yang ada di tangan kirinya, aku membungkukan dalam badanku. Bersikap sopan dan rileks adalah karakter nomor satu di dalam jiwa ku. Bahkan terkadang tuan kangin terang-terangan memuji ke- rilekssan ku saat bertata muka dengan nya, bukan seperti pegawai lain yang enggan menatap mata jagguar miliknya itu .

Aku pernah mengajukan perkataan ini sebelumnya. Kukatakan padanya aku telah memutuskan untuk berhenti karena aku tak mampu tetap berkerja di sini sementara ada banyak mata yang memperhatikan dan ada banyak pertanyaan yang tidak sanggup ku dengar.

Seperti reaksi sebelum-sebelumnya juga. Kangin-san menggeleng."Kenapa ?." Itu pertanyaan yang selalu mengelitik ujung lidah ku.

Tuan kangin atau kangin-san menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawabku .

"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu karyawan terbaik saya pergi begitu saja. Suatu kerugian besar buat saya bila membiarkan kamu pergi."

"Tapi Anda punya banyak karyawan yang hebat..."

"Sehebat dirimu? Lulusan terbaik dari universitas terbaik, masuk kantor royal ini dengan penilaian paling tinggi, orang muda dengan karier cemerlang dan kemampuan manajerial di atas rata-rata, dan..." Tuan kangin berhenti sejenak, aku masih memandangi wajahnya yang masih pantas di bilang muda itu, "karyawan yang telah menyelamatkan kantor cabang ini dari ancaman pailit..."

Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya. Ancaman pailit? Kasus hukum satu itu? kasus itu kan sudah jadi cerita lama!

"Sorry but I can't mr. Kangin-san, because ..." Ucap ku terpotong karena suara berat miliknya.

"I know you, because you're special kyuhyun-san." Mata tegas milik tuan kangin-san memandang lekat wajah ku tapi sorotan matanya berbanding terbalik dengan tatapanya iya berikan. terlihat jelas pancaran 'permohon' yang mendalam kepadaku, dan sialnya aku tidak suka pancaran sorotan dari kedua mata jagguar miliknya.

"Atau..." Suara tuan kangin membangunkan ku kepada pemikiran ku, "kau ingin aku pindahkan kecabang utama perusahaan royal inc dan mengambil beasiswa di korea selatan." Aku terbelalak kembali. What- cabang di utama royal dan beasiwa korea selatan!. memikirkan aku berkerja di sana membuat bulu di tengukku meremang, sebenarnya ini tawaran yang begitu mengiurkan. Dan membuatku harus benar-benar berfikir keras.

"Aku menjamin bahwa kau akan senang." Tambah lagi tuan kangin menimpal, sepertinya dia mengetahui raut wajah ku yang antusian. akh, aku merona gara-gara itu.

"Akan aku fikirkan tuan kangin-san." Aku yakin ucapan ku yang terlalu percaya diri ini keluar begitu saja dari dalam mulutku, dan itu semakin membuat tuan kangin tersenyum tipis tulus.

"Yes of course kyuhyun." Tuan kangin merebahkan punggung badannya kekursi hitam berputar miliknya. Tidak ada yang ingin kubahas lagi dengan dia jadi lebih baik aku pergi dari hadapannya dan memikirkan ide mengiurkan miliknya tadi.

"Kalau begitu, Saya permisi." Aku membungkuk.

"Ya kyuhyun-san." kaki kanan ku lebih dulu melangkan berjalan kedepan kearah pintu keluar ruang kerja-nya tuan kangin, Kulirik kembali tuan kangin yang memandang ku dengan sorotan aku-yakin-kau-pasti-mau-kyuhyun-san .

.

.

.

.

1 jam lebih aku menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk dan tidur di kursi penumpang pesawat. Dan akhirnya aku sampai di bandara kebanggan dari warga seoul ini- Incheon International Airport.

Pertama kali aku mengijak kan kaki di negri gingseng tempat ayah ku besar dan lahir. Disini adalah betapa dinginya hawa kota ini.

marga ku Cho. Marga orang korea, ayah ku adalah seorang lelaki asli korea sedangkan ibuku orang asli jepang. Percinta beda negara, yang melahirkan anak semanis diriku- itu ibuku yang mengakuinya. Ayah dan ibuku lebih mau menetap di jepang negara tersibuk dan memiliki tingkat kriminal terendah di dunia itu.

Walaupun aku lahir kemudian tinggal di jepang tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajahku 70 persen lebih mirip dengan orang korea pada umunya. Bertubuh tinggi, dengan kulit yang begitu putih-pucat dan berambut coklat madu. Hanya mata hidung dan postur badan ku saja yang terlihat seperti orang jepang. Dan Sepasang mata cokelat yang besar bulat itulah yang menandakan aku mirip juga dengan ibuku.

Aku merasakan getaran aneh di dalam saku celan hitam yang ku gunakan, siapa yang menghubungi ku?, aku ragu namun tetap mengambil-nya sekedar untuk mengecek saja.

Sunny secretaris kangi-san call.

"Ya hallo sunny-san." Aku Cukup terkejut ternyata yang melefon adalah wanita ramah itu, sunny.

"Hallo kyuhyun-san, kau sudah sampai di seoul ?." Nada itu khawatir dan tenang.

"Yah, sunny-san." Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"I think you have not been up to." Ucap sunny dengan nada geli.

"Yes, I arrived safely." Aku tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan dari wanita ramah ini.

"Kangin-san menanyai mu kau tahu bukan kalau kau adalah Precious asset-nya." Kali ini aku benar-benar tertawa renyah sama seperti sunny, ucapnya dan kata-kata itu terdengar geli di telinga ku.

"Thanks, good girl." aku dapat mendengar jelas sunny menghela nafas di seberang sana, aku terkekeh mendengar suara Spoiled miliknya.

"baiklah sampai ketemu lagi kyuhyun-san, aku pasti merindukan pip chubby mu, hahahaha- maafkan sikap kekanak-kanakkan ku ini, kyuhyun-san. Dan Jangan lupa tanggal 11 minggu depan kangin-san akan menemui mu di seoul." Aku memajukan bibirku mendengar ucapan pertama dari sunny, oh ternyata Sie-bos yang selalu tangguh di dalam kerajaan nya itu ingin menemui ku.

"Baiklah aku mengerti sunny-san kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Pip, dan begitu selesailah pembicaran ku dengan si wanita ramah-sunny itu.

Aku menghentikan taksi yang tiba tiba sudah ada berada tepat di depan tubuhku, supir taksi itu membuka bagasi setelah aku memintanya, kemudia aku memasukan koper yang kubawa. Kedalam bagasi di bantu oleh supir taksi tersebut.

"Tolong bisa kesini." Aku menyerah selembar kertas kepada supir taksi tersebut.

"Baiklah tuan." Akhirnya aku bebicara dalam logat korea.

Tidak terlalu buruk untuk permulaan, padahal aku sedari tadi was was . Teringat 2 jam yang lalu saat aku mencoba belajar berbicara logat korea sendiri di depan cermin panjang yang ada di kamar ku di jepang sana.

* * *

Hari pertama | royal choi inc.

.

"Annyeong haseyo, kyuhyun-ssi." Itu adalah kata formal yang terdengar sangat asing di indra pendengaranku saat sosok itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Annyeong haseyo." Aku membungkuk dalam, tangan kananku terulur menjabat tangan putih milik sosok lelaki kurus yang ada di hadapku sekarang ini.

"Perkenalkan nama ku lee hyuk jae, tapi kau bisa memanggil ku dengan sebutan Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk, aku mengumakan nama itu didalam hati mengigat namanya yang unik. tapi sepertinya orang ini terlihat baik dan konyol dalam arti hal lain.

"Aku cho kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggil ku kyuhyun." Dia tertawa kecil tapi lebih pantas di bilang hanya memberikan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Apa ada yang salah denga ucapan ku ?.

"Baiklah kita aku langsung mulai melihat gedung ini dan perkerjaan apa yang harus di tugaskan atasan untukmu." Aku mengaguk mengerti, mengikuti eunhyuk dari belakang.

Aku suka ruangan tempat ku berkerja sekarang, saat pertama kali aku masuk gedung ini pun begitu. Ada rasa nyaman yang menyenangkan, mungkin karena orang disini ramah tidak jauh berbeda sama seperti di perusahaan di jepang. Sepertinya aku akan betah di sini.

...

Huft, hari pertama yang melelahkan untuk lembur. Aku merengakan otot-otot lengan dan punggungku yang terasa begitu kaku untuk di tegak kan.

Jam 11 malam, ternyata kota metropolitan seperti seoul ini juga sudah terasa sunyi disaat jam segini. Benar benar tidak berjauh beda seperti di tokyo. Aku mengedarkan pandangaku di ruangan yang keterlalu luas nya ini, seperti pemandang biasa, masih ada beberapa pegawai yang belum ku kenal sedang mengetik di atas komputer kerja mereka.

Lebih baik aku pulang, menikmati apartemen baru ku yang belum terjamah oleh tangan ku ini. ideku yang sedari tadi tersusun rapi untuk berjalan-jalan di kota seoul hari ini harus musnah sudah. Mungkin lain waktu saat aku mempunyai teman dekat di kantor ini aku akan mengajak nya menemaniku di kota terkenal akan keindahan sungai han nya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[WONKYU FOR WSHIP]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bus, di seoul jam 10 ternyata sudah tidak ada!. Oh goods, apa aku harus berjalan kaki!. Sial sekali bagiku jarak apartemen masih sedikit jauh lagi dari sini. terlintas ide konyol di dalam pikiran ku sekarang.

Bagaimana jika aku melambaikan tangan ke atas dengan jas kantor yang melambai-lambai berteriak S.o.s-tolong-bantu-aku-pulang-ke-apartemen-baru-ku kepada semua pengendara apapun yang melintas!.

Ayo kyuhyun berfikir gunakan otak encermu.

Aku benar benar menyerah, akhirnya dengan sangat-terpaksa aku berjalan kaki juga. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri malam ini akan selalu ku ingat untuk membawa mantel tebal mengigat udara seoul yang kurang ajar-nya sangat dingin ini.

Pandangan ku sedikit mengabur mengigat betapa lelah dan mengantuknya diriku.

Haaah, masih jauh aku benar benar capek setengah mati.

Brumm!

Aku tersentak dari dengan kesadaran yang pulih total mendengar suara dari asal moge yang mungkin beberapa meter ada di jalan kanan yang saat ini ku lalui sebelah kanan tubuhku .

siapa itu? Apa yang di lakukannya? Sedang apa malam malam dia menyalakan motor gedenya dengan susah ... -payah.

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Sepi. Hanya ada sosok yang ku klaim sebagai lelaki itu dan aku seorang saja yang ada di jalan ini.

Sosok itu menoleh padaku, sepertinya merasakan keberadaan ku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat dia menoleh kearahku.

Tak ada cara lain lagi aku harus berjalan kearahnya, menanyai apakah ada bus atau kendara lainnya yang bisa mengatarkan ku pulang.

Sedikit lagi dan aku semakin dekat dengan sosok lelaki tegap berjacket kulit hitam yang ada di depan ku sekarang, aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya karna dia menggukan masker hitam dan topi hitam. Aneh, tapi di cara dia berpakain sangat keren dimata ku.

"Mmm, permisi. Apa aku boleh bertanya?." Entah kenapa aku gugup di dekatnya.

Dia terdiam, mata hitam cipitnya seperti mengamati ku. Dan aku semakin gugup dilihatnya seperti itu, aku menggaruk tenguk ku canggung.

"Ya." Suara sosok itu berat dan begitu datar.

"Apakah ada kendaraan lain selain bus yang lewat a-atau beroprasi pada saat jam segini?." Aku terbata, bagaimana tidak mata itu semakin membuat ku gugup dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ada, kereta bawah tanah." Goods, aku menetpuk dahiku. kenapa aku melupakan kereta bawah tanah .

"Terima kasih, aku benar benar lupa dengan kereta bawah tanah." Aku meringis tersenyum malu malu dihadapannya.

Sepertinya di tersenyum, mata dan kerutan itu terlihat jelas di balik masker hitam yang ia gunakan.

"Kau tahu jalan ke arah bawah tanah." Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu tunggu disini." Hah? Untuk apa aku disuruh menunggunya.

Dia tiba tiba mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam saku jins nya. Woow, dia mengetik sangat cepat . Jika dilihat dari jarinya yang lihainya mengetik sepertinya dia berkeja di perusahaan besar.

"Baiklah mari ku antar, lagi pula aku juga harus naik kereta bawah tanah." Terdengar sekali terselip nada geli dari suara beratnya. aku menangapinua hanya tersenyum kecil menimbulkan lipatan mata indah di kedua bola mata ku.

"Ne."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku duduk tenang dangan perasaan lega yang terasa begitu lega dari dalam hatiku.

Naik kereta bawah tanah tidak terlalu buruk. mengigat betapa jarang nya naik kereta api bawah tanah dulu saat aku berkeja di jepang. Perusahaan dan rumahku dekat jadi aku hanya mengunakan skuter kecil untuk mengantar ke tempat ku berkerja dan membawa ku pulang kerumah.

Sosok lelaki itu duduk sedikit jauh dari tempat ku duduk. Dia mengadahkan wajahnya keatas tanpa memperdulikan aku dan sekitarnnya. Aku penasaran siapa sosok lelaki dari bali-masker-hitam itu.

Dia begitu mesterius dan mencurigakan.

Mungkin dia perampok tapi mana ada perampok yang berbaik hati menujukan jalan pulang kepada sang korban? Atau dia teroris, tapi kalo dilihat-lihat tidak ada tampang teroris yang sekeren gaya nya berdandan.

Terlalu lama memandanginya, aku tidak tahu ternyata dia juga memandang ku juga. Lekat-lekat.

Glup, aku yakin dia dia melihat jankun-ku yang turun naik. Mata ku membola berkedip kedip aneh kearahnya. Dalam diriku memberontak ayo kyuhyun lekas palingkan wajahmu! Tapi mata ku tetap saja memandang mata hitam cipit miliknya.

Aku gugup dan merasa merinding di situasi seperti ini. Entah mengapa pandangan kami berdua seperti enggan terputus. Aku menyelami pandangan matanya yang begitu- tenang. Aku sepertinya ...

"Bagi para penumpang jurusan gangnam di beritahukan sudah sampai tujuan." Aku terbangun dari lamunan ku, aku langsung berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari pintu kereta api ini. Aku kembali meliriknya, dia dia juga masih memandangiku dengan kedua kaki yang melebar dan kedua tepalak tangan saling megegam dalam.

Aku berhenti berjalan, berbalik, memandangi nya kembali. Pintu kereta api tertutup dan dia disana di depan ku sama persis dengan cara duduknya tadi. Angin sepoi dingin menerpa rambutku, membuat helai rambut berjatuhan di kening ku. Dia tersenyum aku tahu itu terlihat dari lengkungan matanya.

Kereta api berjalan pelan dan aku masih -Memandanginya.

Pipiku pasti memerah, yatuhan dada ku berdegup kencang dia dengan tiba-tiba mengedipkan mata kiri padaku .

Entah apa di yang hatiku sekarang rasakan tapi saat mata ku memandangnya, Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan sosok lelaki misterius-keren itu.

Aku sepertinya ...

Attracted to him, at the first meeting ...

* * *

Tbc or And ? -

Saya bawa ff wonkyu cuma sekedar ikut event yang menaikan FF wonkyu kembali ...

Baca baca ada event trus ada yang ngasih tahu jadi ikutan deh, :)

Saya suka wonkyu udh lama tapi publish ff nya baru sekarang *saya takut para readers kecewa dengan ff saya yang maincastnya wonkyu :( ...

Maaf dengan bahasa inggrisnya saya benar benar berusaha loh-.

Thanks yang udh baca , riview biar saya semangat ngelanjutinya *ff ini menguras pemikiran dan ide banget...

Tetap cintai WONKYU

(Wshipper ^^)

.

.

|| OkkyPuspitaWonest ^^


End file.
